


【ABO】共生(13)

by clarisloki



Category: Venom - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 03:33:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18957037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarisloki/pseuds/clarisloki
Summary: 帮千古姐妹开的链接





	【ABO】共生(13)

**Author's Note:**

> 帮千古姐妹开的链接

那一瞬间，omega的信息素就像是在空中炸开一样，Carlton被吓了一跳。以往他的发情期从未如此猛烈过。这也是他头一回真正认识自己的信息素——素馨花。那是一股清芳的香味儿，能让他想起母亲曾居住的那个信仰伊斯兰教的淳朴国家。

 

【Carl，我回来了。】暴乱猛地从远处冲来，几乎将他撞倒在地。他眨了眨眼，尽力使自己的声音听起来同平常无异:“对不起，我以为我能处理好的……让您见笑了。”

 

“碍事的家伙已经离开了，所以……”

 

Carlton还没说完，下半句话便被Riot银白的触手给堵在了喉咙里。

 

Riot的信息素在空气里蔓延，与素馨花的清香混在一起。

 

天知道现在的Carlton在riot的眼里有多么诱人，它几乎除了“日他”以外再没有其他的欲望。它开始能理解Venom了。

 

“您，您没有告诉过我您是…”Carlton瞳孔猛地一缩，开始了小幅度的挣扎。

 

Riot盯着它的宿主，它很清楚他有多恨和多恐惧alpha。

 

【那么，你会恨我吗。】

 

“……”一秒接着一秒的沉默仿佛是一万年接着一万年，Riot它自己都没谱Carlton到底会说些什么。

 

如果回答“会”，它又该怎么做呢。

 

毫无疑问，这是个送命题。

 

“也许会，也许不会……抑制剂…挺贵的。”Carlton说完就用手臂挡住了自己的脸。

 

他都说了些什么！！

 

事实上刚刚那会儿他的确想了很多，但事实上，以他现在的情况他不可能拒绝，他也不太想拒绝。

 

他本以为他会极端厌恶alpha，可当他得知Riot是alpha后他并没有多严重的排斥心理。

 

这种情感终究还是会因人而异的吧。

 

Riot听了他的回答之后愣了一下。

 

抑制剂挺贵的？可是Carl好像不怎么缺钱啊。

 

他的智商让站在监控屏幕前的Anne都替他着急。“老哥你们能快点吗。”

 

“虽然我觉得再站在这里我可能头会被磕掉，可是我觉得身为一个耽美圈文手我应该有些职业道德。”Anne小姐如是说。

 

【这算是同意吗？】Riot终于拐过了那到弯，领会到了Carlton的真实意思。

 

Carlton没有回话。只是将那双被泪水浸湿了的鹿眼从臂弯里露了出来，静静地看着Riot。

 

Riot觉得它要是再能忍住它就是个“没用”的alpha了。

 

有了Carlton的同意之后，Riot便再不顾忌什么的将信息素释放出来。

 

银色的触手顺着Carlton的大腿内侧冒出，裹住了他的嫩茎，未经情事的小科学家呼吸猛地加重，他能感觉到掩映在西裤之下的后穴正分泌出更多的体液，一收一缩的渴望着被进入。

 

“Ah..，wait……please..”胸前的红樱只是被共生体轻蹭便挺立起来，Carlton眼中的泪水越聚越多，位于发情期的omega根本抵不住信息素和敏感点的双重“折磨”，现在他就像是个矛盾综合体，既想让Riot快些又不愿开口。

 

银色的液体在Carlton的身上汇聚成人形，“刺啦”的一声，Carlton的下身在空气中打了个冷颤，【你不能因为我偶尔几次没读你的思想就忘了我能知道你的一切，Carl。】

 

Riot在Carlton的穴口磨蹭了会儿，随即挺身将自己的性器猛地送入了那温软的后穴中。

 

“呜啊……！”Carlton双手不自觉的环住了Riot的脖颈，穴肉被共生体撑得平平整整，好听的喘息从喉咙里溢出，他自己也没有想过他会有今日这番模样。

 

火箭喷发的声音充当了背景，烈焰染透了半个夜空。在他晃神之际，Riot凝视着他被泪水涤过的棕色眼瞳一字一句认真的说道:【I love you, Carlton.】

 

突如其来的告白让他有些不知所措，可实际上他的答案已经十分清晰了。

 

“Me too.”

 

Ps. 千哥是真实哭泣。头一回婴儿学步车开得这么卑微。


End file.
